


I'll keep you safe

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance, Platonic Simi, Scared of Thunder, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written in response to this sentence starter "He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Surely they don't expect us to race in this," he thought."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an ask for prompts, I received "He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Surely they don't expect us to race in this," he thought." as the prompt and wrote something based around it.
> 
> It's also my 50th F1 fanfic :O

 He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. _Surely they don't expect us to race in this?_ he thought.

 Sebastian looked out over the track, the rain pouring down around him.

 It had been raining like this for a few hours now and the heat and humidity of Sepang mixed with the rain gave the air an unpleasant feel.

 Race Control had deemed the conditions too extreme to go out in yet and were willing to wait at least another hour for the storm to calm down before giving the green light to go ahead with lights out. But the storm was showing no sign of easing yet, judging by how dark the skies were.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, he thought it was insane to even think of going out in this weather and his point was proven as suddenly a boom of thunder split the air and a crack of lightening forked the sky.

Sebastian and a few of the other Ferrari engineers jumped and backed further into the garage, safe away from the storm lashing down around the track.

"That's that then" sighed one of the engineers to Sebastian "they won't let us race now"

"I agree" another person piped up "this storm is going nowhere"

"The fans are not going to be happy about this" warned the engineer "they've gotten wet for nothing"

"That's Bernie for you" said a young mechanic "he won't cancel a race until it's decided that it really can't go ahead"

"Well I'd rather not race in weather like this just to please fans" Sebastian replied "they must understand that it's dangerous anyway"

"True, but they'd want their money back" the engineer said to Sebastian.

"Fair price to pay so one of us doesn't end up deep into the barrier" Sebastian replied, the Engineer nodded his head in agreement.

Sebastian looked over to the other side of the garage in an attempt to spot Kimi, he had not seen him since the storm had started "do you know where Kimi is?"

The engineer shook his head "no, I'm sorry" he then paused "isn't it strange you never see Kimi when it storms? I mean the last time it rained like this Kimi was out of the car and into the garage immediately"

The mechanic gave a short laugh "he went for ice cream!"

"That's right!" the engineer replied with a grin of his own "he got out of the car and got a magnum! Then he went to his motorhome" The engineer turned to Sebastian "try his motorhome, Seb. He might be there"

Sebastian nods his thanks and quickly makes his way towards the back of the garage and plucks the heavy Ferrari rain coat off of the stand. He puts it on and pulls the hood up over his head before making his way out to the Paddock.

* * *

It's now raining heavier then before and Sebastian finds it a struggle to walk through the rain. The wind whips around him and the rain goes into his eyes, making it hard for him to see.

Almost half blinded by the rain he can just about see the Sky Sports team running for cover, with Ted Kravitz trailing a broken umbrella, but he ignores them in favour of making it towards the little row of motorhomes near the end of the Paddock.

He finds Kimi's almost immediately, it is right next to his own, and he makes his way up the steps and knocks on the door.

There is no answer for a few minutes, and Sebastian swears as the rain water makes it's way passed his coat collar, but then the door opens and Kimi looks down at Sebastian huddled in the doorway.

Kimi is wearing his sunglasses and he stands awkwardly on the doorstep "Seb?

"Mind if I come in? It's raining" Sebastian asks.

"I can see that" Kimi replies dryly, but doesn't make an attempt to let Sebastian enter.

"So...can I come in?" Sebastian asks again and Kimi seems to jump a little at his voice, which makes Sebastian frown.

"Of course" Kimi says, maybe a little too high, as he looks past Sebastian to the storm outside and moves to let Sebastian enter.

Sebastian nods his thanks and quickly enters the motorhome. Inside Kimi has literally every light on and the television up full volume. Sebastian looks behind him as Kimi shuts the door and walks to the little drinks cabinet by the side of the main room.

"I guess you've heard the race was cancelled if you've started drinking" Sebastian says as he removes his soaking wet coat, his hair is plastered to his forehead and his back is slightly damn from where the rain got under the coat.

"It's cancelled?" Kimi asks, pouring some vodka into the glass and handing it to Sebastian.

"You didn't know?" Sebastian asks in surprise "you mean to tell me you were drinking before the race?"

Kimi shrugs noncommittal.

"But...Kimi...why? Why would you drink before you raced? Surely you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know, Seb. I can handle my drink. It's only a little bit of vodka" Kimi replies as he sits down on the sofa, patting the spot next to him for Sebastian to join him.

"Even a little bit is dangerous, how can you be so stupid?" Sebastian asks, ignoring the invite to sit down in favour of standing over Kimi, who has yet to remove his sunglasses.

"I had nerves, vodka calms them" Kimi replies "that's all"

"That's all?" Sebastian says a little too loud "that's all? You've never done this before, why now?"

"Sssh Seb, quiet down" Kimi replies "someone might hear"

"I won't be quiet" Sebastian snaps, then his expression softens "you're my friend, Kimi. I don't want to see you hurt, you could get caught and then what?"

"Ferrari will replace me and you'll have someone younger to compete with" Kimi replies with a sour note in his voice.

"I don't want that" Sebastian whispers, shocked by the tone of Kimi's voice "I want it to be us, together"

"Well, what if I want differently?" Kimi asks, waving the glass in the air "what if I decide to retire?"

"Then that's your choice and I respect that" Sebastian says. He pauses before asking "are you thinking of retiring?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Kimi shrugs "depends if you shut up about it or not"

Sebastian can feel anger wash over him. He doesn't know why Kimi is acting like this towards him or how he had come to deserve his best friend speaking this way to him, but he knows he doesn't deserve it.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then" Sebastian says calmly, trying to hide how hurt he is, as he goes to walk towards the door.

And that is when a loud clap of thunder splits the air.

And also when Sebastian sees Kimi jump a mile in the air and turn to look in panic at the window.

That's when it hits Sebastian. The lights, the loud television, the drinking and the sunglasses.

Kimi is trying to block out the storm.

Kimi is frightened of thunder.

It's why he had been trying to hurt Sebastian, to push him away. He didn't want his best friend to know he doesn't like storms.

Suddenly Kimi's disappearing act at the last Grand Prix in the rain makes sense.

Sebastian cannot leave Kimi like this.

So instead of leaving, he turns around and sits next to Kimi.

Kimi turns to look at him in surprise and mumbles "I thought you were leaving"

"I'm not" Sebastian says quickly, and then an idea comes to him and he tells him "I uh...don't like the lightening"

Kimi raises and eyebrow "really?"

"Yes" Sebastian nods "I don't like the noise or the flashes of light"

"Huh" Kimi replies "so you want to stay with me as you are afraid of the storm?"

"Yes" Sebastian replies "and I will stay until it passes"

He can tell Kimi is reading between the lines of the conversation if his little small smile is anything to go by. Kimi settles down more comfortably next to Sebastian and presses closer to him. Sebastian responds to the unspoken need for comfort by curling into Kimi's side and resting his head on Kimi's shoulder.

"Thank you" Kimi says it so quietly Sebastian swears he almost misses it, but he responds never the less by leaning over and gently taking Kimi's sunglasses off so he can see his eyes. The Finn's sharp blue eyes are red rimmed from tears, but the warmth that sparkles in them is so powerful that Sebastian's breath catches in his throat.

"You're welcome" Sebastian says softly as he looks into those ice blue eyes, suddenly small and lost in the gaze.

They spend the rest of the evening sat on that sofa, watching movies, talking about old races and generally enjoying each others company. And when it's time to go to sleep it isn't at all weird when Kimi asks Sebastian to stay with him and sleep in the same bed, it feels natural like it should happen.

That night, Kimi sleeps peacefully during the storm with Sebastian curled up around him, keeping the storm at bay by just being at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
